Connecting Stars: RWBY AU SYOC!
by CuteMissSephiroth
Summary: In an alternative world, meet the brand new stars Mistral has to offer! Encouraging their hunters for a chance to be financially aided and privately taught by some of Remnant's best veteran hunters, there is no way in hell they will quit. From boring lectures, to arid deserts, to restricted grounds, four teams will unite and compete against each other for both humor or seriousness.


**Author's Note - Hello everybody, I apologize for deleting both my SYOCs and becoming inactive with updating them for quite some time; and around the time they were still upon the surface of . With school and projects I have procrastinated on that are in the way of completing a satisfying chapter along with my inability to create longer chapters at the time, I cancelled both just so I can place more of my attention on schoolwork. Now that summer vacation has arrived, SYOCs came to mind and I would love to see the new patch of characters that I can hopefully make a good story for.**

 **I will be restarting my RWBY SYOC story and I will make a lot of changes from my original course. First, I will bring most of the focus on the submitted characters. Seeing last time how most of the first chapters are about my OCs, I figured I was being unfair to those who took their time to submit their OCs. I sincerely apologize if anybody had a problem with that, I'll leave this SYOC to be mostly dedicated to the submitted OCs. Therefore, I will only insert some of my own OCs if the story demands it with possible unfilled roles.**

 **Second, roles for teachers and villains and other side characters will be open for submissions. I have decided that perhaps some of the eager contestants would gladly fill in the roles for teachers, villains, side characters, and much more instead of being limited into being forced to compete with others for their characters; it would be a small stress reliever to suffice. I do advise that the submitted characters that are decided to play for the role other than student, give them a good and prominent role so they would have a better chance of having more screen time and have more potential to move the plot along.**

 **Third off, I will try and be more active in the reviewing process as possible when it comes to private messages. A big turn-off for me would be lack of detail, especially when it comes to personality. What I would do this time is that I would try my best to point out any flaws the submission has and I'll ask of said submitter to add onto their character; including other options like removal and fixing. I want the personalities and clothing to be as diverse as possible. So here is the deal, if two characters have similar clothing or similar personalities, I'll choose one over the other and ask the runner-up to change their character. This is not intentionally meant to completely destroy your character in a sadistic and judging manner, I just want there to be diversity among the characters to create stronger potential for each individual characters.**

 **Fourth, there might be a change that I could possible cause a change in character in the future, straying from the original submission on purpose. I'd like everybody to be dynamic characters and become those who realize their mistakes and do their best to overcome them. To do so, I might have everybody create a character that can be vulnerable to change, a dream/goal, or if none of the above, I might have to work with what I have; or possibly tweak the character a little for development to happen.**

 **Fifth, this will still take place in Beacon, but not in the abstract version of it. What I'm planning is that I'll make this universe an AU so the OCs will go to Beacon Academy, but they won't have to deal with canon plot structure and characters. Although, tensions between Faunus and the White Fang will still be a threat along with other villainous troupes. Because of the AU background, teachers like Ozpin and Glynda will not exist, therefore the role for headmaster and such will also be available. However, if I can't find a good candidate to play the role of headmaster, I'll rehire Ozpin again for this SYOC. With regards of this role, both a strong personality and strong biography counts, so get creative with the headmaster if you want him to be appointed.**

 **Because I feel like that is all I have to necessarily say, I will start to list the rules and eventually the forms. Hopefully with the time vacation gifted to me and the stress now a lesser feeling in me, I believe that these chapters will not only be more longer, but I may produce them at a faster rate too depending on my personal side projects.**

 **1) All submissions to this SYOC must be brought to me via private messaging for better organization for my side of the rope. Have the heading resemble the following, "RWBY Character Submission: -Fill in the Blank-"**

 **2) The Color Rule commissioned by the original creator still applies to all. However, I will allow exceptions if their names resemble either a literature character or a historical character. If you chose to draw connections with a literate or historical figure, you must not make it obvious. For example, if you wish to make a character's name based on Alexander the Great, you may experiment with alternatives like "Megas Basileus"; Megas is the Greek term for Great and Basileus is another term for king, in which Alexander was at his time; also translates to Great King at the same time.**

 **3) Mary Sues and Gary Sues are not allowed in the fanfiction. Otherwise, I'll have to try my best to flesh the character out through your consent.**

 **4) Do not make your characters related to any of the canon RWBY character and please don't make tons of relatives. Just to moderate, please have at least one or two brothers/sisters just to keep it tame.**

 **Alright, I believe that these are the rules that are required for a desired SYOC, I just don't want too many uninteresting characters, y'know? If I see anything else wrong and I have not mentioned it, I'll be sure to critique it and point things out to strengthen out your OC. I'll now summon the list of teams for this year as well as the SYOC form both here and on my profile bio. Happy Huntings!**

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **(Main)**

 **W -**

 **E -**

 **I -**

 **N -**

 **(Minor)**

 **B -**

 **I -**

 **E -**

 **R -**

 **(Minor)**

 **W -**

 **A -**

 **S -**

 **R -**

 **(Minor)**

 **S -**

 **A -**

 **F -**

 **T -**

* * *

 **Form!:**

 **Name (Color/Literature/Historical. Explain reasoning):**

 **Nickname/Alias (Optional):**

 **Age (Must be eighteen or older to play unless you have a reason):**

 **Species:**

 **Gender:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Team (Students only):**

 **Apply for leader?:**

 **Biography (Be original and creative!):**

 **Appearance (^):**

 **Personality (^):**

 **Weapon's name, description, and how did it end up in the OC's hands? (^):**

 **Semblance's name and description (^):**

 **Aura Color:**

 **Battle Style (Get creative!):**

 **Fears:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes** **(Please don't use just "meanies" and "bullies" for this):**

 **Hates (^):**

 **Quotes (Optional):**

* * *

 **Stats - 1 = Best. 5 = Average. 10 = Worst.**

 **Strength:**

 **Dexterity:**

 **Agility:**

 **Endurance:**

 **Willpower:**

 **Resourcefulness:**

 **Leadership:**

 **Cooperation:**

* * *

 **Theme (Optional)**

 **Would you like romance?:**

 **Anything Else?:**


End file.
